Teddy
Teddy is a boy that loves toys with all his heart, and he was even named after the Teddy Bear. In MySims 2, he comes to your town at Star Level 2, hoping to build a toy store. In MySims Super Heroes, again he owns a toy store. He often plays in the mountains and frolics in the meadows. Background Teddy was named after the Teddy Bear and is 8 years old. He loves toys and is obsessed with them. Profile When Teddy was born, his parents knew he would love toys, so they named him after the Teddy Bear, and he DEFINITELY lived up to his expectations! At 8 years old, he not only loves toys, but makes them, too, like the first Teddy Bear he ever made, Yellowie. Don't laugh at the name - he was 3. Loves: *Cute Likes: *Fun Hates: *Studious Involvement In MySims 2, he is a commercial sim asking for a toy store. In My Sims Super Heroes, he helps you catch the spy in the meadow, downtown, and mountains by toys as traps, surveillance cameras, etc. If you hire him as a sidekick, he is a huge amount of help, and owns a jet pack shaped like a teddy bear. Teddy is also a Cute sim with some fun and no studiousness. Quotes MySims Hotel Introduction: *Hi!! I'm Teddy! Do you like this Teddy Bear? I made him when I was 3. His name's Yellowie. If I came here, I could give your town a toy store! Hotel Acceptance: *Really? Wow! Hooray!!!!!!!!!!!!! you're the best! After you Build House: *This is the best toy store on Earth! Thank you so much! Task 1: Introduction: Hm... It would be cool if I could show people my toys. Could I have a toy display, please? Description: You need to build a toy display with 10 teddy bears Reward: None Conclusion: You know what my dream is? To have my toy store featured in "Toys Today" magazine. That made me one step closer! Task 2: Hm...let's brainstorm a little. I like ball pits! Ooh...and ride-on train thingys! you need to build him a Ball Pit with 10 Jack in the Box and a ride-on train with 10 Toy Trains Reward: None. After you give him it: Yay! Now if Yellowie and I ever get bored...well, we won't, with these things you gave me! Thanks a lot! Task 3: I love playgrounds! They rock! Can you give me one? Please? You need to build him a slide with 10 Roller Blades, a swing set with 10 Skate Boards, and a monkey bars set with 10 Scooters. After you give him to it: Hooray! Now I can play! -Hey that rhymed! Reward: Toy Display Blueprint - Teddy Bear Task 4: Puppet Shows and costumes - Could life get any better? You need to build him a puppet show theater with 20 sock puppets and a costume chest with 20 rag dolls. After you give it to him: Wow! Guess what? My toy store was featured in "Toy's Today Magazine: Best toy stores in the world issue." Yellowie and I can't thank you enough! Reward: Slide Blueprint - Clubhouse Star Level 2 sayings: Christmas is so busy! But it's worth it because everyone's happy! And Santa gives me a little something for my work! Have you met my friend Dolly? She's more of a costume person, not a toy person. But she's very nice! Have you met my friend Reggie? He likes toys a lot, too! Have you met my friend Bean? He's very nice! Star Level 3 sayings: Reggie and I went to UC Toy and got our master's degrees in Playtime. And we're only 8! According to this women, ELmira, studious people don't play with toys. How boring! But that might not be true... Yellowie is the best toy on Earth! Star Level 4 sayings: Have you met my friend Miles? He's imaginative! Did you know that Toys don't get sick and have to take yucky medicine? Lucky toys! My mom said I have tons of toys. But you can always have more! wow! 4 stars! That's amazing! I should make a toy of you! People laugh at Yellowie's name. But I made him when I was 3. And yellowie's a more creative name than Purplie! Actually, they're equal. Or maybe not. I dunno. People say that 8 years old is young to be making toys. But i'm not 8! I'm 8 and a quarter! Star Level 5: I don't know if I like Jack in the Box or Train toy essence better! I was named after the Teddy Bear. My middle name's Bear, even. Yellowie for President! Yellowie for President! Request for more stuff: Cute is great. Fun is good. Studious is...BLEAH! It's like MEDICINE! Best Friend: You're my best friend. Or maybe Yellowie's my best friend. hm...You're BOTH my best friend! Best Friend Reward: Teddy's outfit Trivia In mySims 2, Teddy tells you he is 7, and in mySims super Heroes, he tells you he is 8. Teddy's middle name is "Bare" Teddy is part of the Tingly family, which includes siblings Teddy, George, Gwen, and Ariel Teddy's best friends are Miles and Reggie Category:Characters